Letters to Sardinia
by i-is-kitty
Summary: Sardinia is accepting letters! She is bored, and currently feeling neglected by her older brothers, Italy and Romano. Don't be shy, she'd love to hear from you
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Yay, my first story. I got the "letters to..." idea from a friend of mine who did 'letters to Tortuga'. Go send her a letter too :3 Anyway, don't hesitate to send me a letter from a country/state/province/OC/crazy person etc... Send it by private message please :D Oh, and I speak a little Italian and Sardinain, but I'm still learning so send them in English please. Grazie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia.**

**But I do own my OC.**

**Can't wait to read your letters!**

**i-is-kitty~**

* * *

><p>Bonas dies everyone!<p>

My name is Sardinia, and I'm a big island of the west coast of Italy. I used to be an indepentdant country and I also lived with big brother Spain (we're not technically related though) for a very long time. My brothers, North Italy and Romano, and I have recently become unified. But because I live kinda far away, they forget about me sometimes, and I get lonley. I would go and bug Spain and France, but there always busy. So instead, I've decided to let people write to me! It looks really fun and I love talking to people. I'll gladley accept letters from anyone- countries, states, cities, provinces, OC's and nations. You can talk to me about anything, don't be shy, I don't bite... often :D

Adiosu!

Francesca Vargas (Sardinia)

p.s. Try not to mention the fact that I'm no longer my own country, trust me, I get enough reminding every day from my idiot brothers! Although, it's not that bad being a state... I just don't like having to rely one someone, I can take care of myself dammit!

p.p.s If you haven't noticed already, I tend to ramble on sometimes (a bit like Finland does). On an unrelated note, I speak Sardinian, Italian and Spanish... oh yeah and English. Please send your letters in English because it's easier for everyone :) And the authors Italian is a bit rusty...


	2. Chapter 2 tortuga

**(A/N) First letter~! Thank you Starslayer11! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. **

**But I do own my OC!**

* * *

><p>Bonjour, Sardinia!<p>

Tortuga here, down in the Caribbean! Hows it going? I thought since you've been sendin' me letters, I'd return the favour. I thought, perhaps we could put squids in the meeting room when we break in at the next world conference. What do ya think?

Gotta go, Haiti's yellin' and I think France is coming over later ):

Au revoir!

Tortuga

* * *

><p>Bonas dies, Tortuga!<p>

How's the Caribbean going? I'm going good. Well, not as good as I wish I was... Yeah, Europe kinda sucks at the moment! Being unwell is such a pain... I have to put up with Romano AND Spain. Lucky me. Squids... I like it! I can just imagine there faces! Maybe we should sneak my goat into the meeting room aswell... This is going to be on hell of a metting!

Tell Haiti to relax or her hair will go grey! No one like getting grey hair! Say hello to France for me. He really isn't that bad... or at least not all the time.

Thanks for the letter :)

Adiosu

Francesca Vargas, Sardinia.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep those letters coming please! :D<br>**


	3. Tortuga 2

**(A/N) Another letter from Starslayer11 :D Sardinia would love to hear from you guys so don't be afraid to send a letter by reveiw or private message~**

* * *

><p>Bonjour again!<p>

That's a good idea! I like goats. Except, maybe Switzerland will steal it and

not give it back. I've heard he likes goats (and dancing 'round the

countryside in a dress).

I'm not sure if countries get grey hair, but I told her. She just swore at me

in French. And Haitian Creole *sigh*. She's stressed at the moment, and it

doesn't help when mon frère Dominican Republic comes 'round being stupid.

France ended up comin' over. He tried to grope us. Again. I don't think it's

something you ever really get used to. You're right, though, he isn't always

bad.

Just most of the time.

Tortuga

* * *

><p>Ciao!<p>

Goats are fun, except when they bite. I heard the same thing about Switzerland too. (Wow, him, in a dress? We have to record this and send it to Austria.)

I think it goes silver. I've seen a few countries with silver hair before, but I don't think it's from being stressed or old. Tell her not to worry to much, I can deeply relate when it comes to stupid brothers.

Oh, look who decided to show up. Gotta go, Romano's here to steal my tomatoes! That bastard!

A presto,

Sardinia

* * *

><p><strong>I used Italian in this one. 'A presto' meens 'see you soon'<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 Sicily

**(A/N) Thank you Chiyoko Yuka for sending me a letter! I hope to get some more in the future :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Ciao Sorella!<p>

It's me! Sicily!

So I was wondering whether or not you love someone? C'mon tell me! I mean, I have Crete, and fratello Feli has Ludwig, and Lovi has Antonio (deny as he does), you deserve to be happy too! If not, I'm sure someone has a friend they could introduce you to!

Cecilia (aka Sicily Italia)

* * *

><p>Bonas dies sòrre!<p>

How are you?

L-love someone?

Oh... well... I may have a little c-crush on a certain French nation... *blushes*, but, we all know what _he's _like...

Aaaaw, you're with Crete? That's so cute! I'm happy for you~

Francesca Milis-Vargas (Sardegna)

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I ship my OC with France :D Mostly based off historical events (House of Savoy).<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sardinian translations:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonas dies sorre - hello sister<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 sicily2

**(A/N) Another awesome letter from Sicily! Yay! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Grazie Sorella!<p>

Me I am fine!

Ohonhonhon! France Nii-san? That's great! Hey don't worry, just tell him how

you feel and you should be fine! I'm sure France will understand...as best to

his abilities...

Anyway, I need some more tourists, maybe that would help out with our

fratellos' economic problems, and I need some suggestions. Do you have any?

I got the idea from Crete who is currently trying to boost tourists for his

brother Greece.

Cecilia Vargas (Sicilia Italia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Sorella~<p>

That's good to hear

I will tell him...one day, maybe. I've been really busy latley getting ready for christmas, so maybe after new years! Do you have anything special planned for Christmas?

Some tourists would be really nice right now, a bit of money would be even better...

Oooh~ how about some free tomatoes for anyone who stays at hotels? We could get some tomatoes off big brother Spain! I was also thinking about setting up more tours of the reefs around Sardinia. Hopefully it will work. Maybe you could try that too!

Greece is such a pretty place, it shouldn't be to hard to boost tourists for him.

Arrivederci~

Francesca Millis-Vargas (Sardinia)


	6. Chapter 6 Venenziano

**Hooray! Another letter! This one is from Memoranda. Grazie~!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Ciao, Sardinia!<p>

it's Fratello Veneciano!

How are you, you look so grown up!

ACK! ROMANO! STOP HITTING LUDWIG!

SORRYGOTTAGOBYEHASTALAPASTA!

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello!<p>

I haven't heard from you in such a long time!

I'm good, been very busy latley! How about you? Hehe... I do? I think I've gotten taller... maybe.

*facepalm* Oh Romano... when will he ever learn. I hope Ludwig is okay!

A presto~


End file.
